1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable computers, specifically one that operates as part of a wireless audio communication network.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the emerging field of portable computers that operate as part of a wireless communication network there are two general styles.
One is traditional telephone style, the development of this style includes better visual displays and expanded control functions. The typical feature and benefit of this style is that it is distinctly designed to be held in the users hand, with a speaker of the devise near the users ear, and a microphone directed toward the users mouth. A disadvantage of this style is the limited amount of area that is directed at the user at one time in proportion to the overall size, especially for uses other than as a telephone. Another disadvantage is the lack of useful resting positions and angles when a speakerphone mode is provided, with or without additional speakers. Speakerphone mode is an audio communication mode, useful in this type of device, which does not require placement of the device near the car of the user.
The other style is the small notebook computer, also called a sub-notebook or a palmtop computer. The development of this style includes a wireless connection to a public communication network as well as a speaker, or speaker connection jack, and a microphone, or microphone connection jack. A central hinge typifies the notebook style, with each hinged part containing at least a data entry field or a visual display. This style provides a telephone style use mode only with the addition of a detachable head- or earphone.
Some telephone style devices are also hinged in order to fold for improved portability, and protection of the components. These differ from notebook style in that the data entry field and/or visual display are smaller enabling a telephone use position when the hinge is in open position. In addition, one of the hinged parts commonly bears only a speaker or a microphone. These devices generally share the disadvantages of the traditional telephone style. This style is also commonly shaped to be grasped on very thin sides making it uncomfortable to hold, especially for uses of long duration.
The size of all the above devices is a main concern, for reasons of usability and portability. The area directed at the user during operation is often a determining factor of the size of the data input field, the visual display, or the overall size of the device. Speakers that are directed at the user are beneficial for appropriate public volume level, higher audio quality, and lower power consumption. In summary, devices of this type benefit greatly by maximizing the amount of useful area directed at the user at one time during use in proportion to the overall size.
In accordance with the present invention a notebook computer-telephone provides a speaker with a rotabable ported speaker cover that enables a closed notebook telephone use alignment, an alignment in which the sound from the speaker is directed toward the user during open notebook computer use, and a closed notebook with speaker protected alignment, without changing the overall size and portability of the notebook style device.
Accordingly several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide a notebook computer-telephone that functions as a portable personal computer, a cordless telephone, a cordless speakerphone, and as a cordless videophone, without the use of complementary, detachable, or expanding, components.
(b) To provide a compact device for enhanced portability.
(c) To provide a notebook computer-telephone which can be usefully placed on a wide range surfaces when operating in speakerphone mode.
(d) To provide a notebook computer-telephone that provides a solid and comfortable tactile feeling, especially during telephone use.
(e) To provide a notebook computer-telephone that provides a solid and comfortable tactile assembly from the output of the speaker assembly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.